eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Airlyth/Archive 1
Capitalization I was just looking at Naruem Sister Soldier that you added. Are these Named? If not, why is it all capitaized? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:26, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :No, they are not Nameds. I was not sure about the capitalization. I looked at this one before: Naruem Flame Fiend. It's all capitalized as well, so I thought it has to be this way. After looking closer, I see they are mentioned in a quest and there the name is not capitalized. I'm sorry, I was mistaken with the capitalization and I should have looked more closely before. --Airlyth 17:39, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :I just moved the page to Naruem sister soldier --Airlyth 17:47, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :You had several others, as well, that you created Capitalized. Also, I note that you were using a copy of an old page to create the new pages. The copy had the bfaction field. That is deprecated. It would be best to use . We use group now, but group is only for creatures that are sicially grouped but not members of an official faction. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:11, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry about the capitalizations. I will take more care while creating new pages. Usually I use substition or a copy from the template page. I noticed that Naruem Flame Fiend had this bfaction field, but I didn't create that page. I didn't delete the field because I wasn't sure if it would be ok. --Airlyth 09:54, 4 August 2007 (UTC) afd's keep up the great work! many hands/eyes help clean up old trash like that fast.--UberFuzzy 17:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm happy I can help. --Airlyth 07:01, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'd like to add to the thanks. You're doing a wonderful job on tedious work and we appreciate the help.--Kodia 14:50, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Fanatical Vengeance your gonna love this. Florence added a while back to the spell template a way for the template to detect if a " (Master I)" page existed, and would include it on the page. (dont ask why, i never did understand it). mediawiki lets you include ANY page like a template. well it turns out that "Fanatical Vengeance (Master I)" did exist, or it used to anyway. Someone had moved to the page to "Fanatical Vengeance", automaticly leaving a redirect at the M1 page to the current pagename. now another "feature" of the wiki software is that when you include a template that has a redirect, it follows the redirect, THEN includes the page. (we use this "feature" alot around here). so the spell template detected the M1 page and was trying to "include" the "Fanatical Vengeance (Master I)" page. which if you were paying attention, was nothing more then a pointer to itself. so the at the point where it shows the M1 stuff (right at the bottome of the spell info table) it was including a complete copy of its self, right in the middle of its self. now the redirection code only lets it go 1 layer to prevent malicious infinite redirection loops, so it only included itself 1 time. your was actually what tipped me off, it was the first thing on the page, but it was showing up in the middle. i'm gonna talk with flo to see if we can just remove the M1 detection code, or if possible, prevent this. good job, --UberFuzzy 08:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for fixing it, Uberfuzzy. :) This sounds really complicated to me. Seems like some of this wiki stuff is not easy. --Airlyth 06:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::it can sometimes get complex, but its only as hard as you wanna make it. basicly, its was like copying the whole article, and then pasting it in the middle of its self.--UberFuzzy 08:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Greater Invocation my fault, again. i recoded the template that makes that little table last night, and i missed a number when copy/pasting, it was showing the #3 spell name under the #6 row. --UberFuzzy 17:44, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it. :) I just thought it was odd that it was only doing it to this spell. At least I couldn't find another spell with the same problem. So I thought I had done something wrong again. ::it would have done it on anything with 6 spells in the line --UberFuzzy 06:43, 12 September 2007 (UTC) many many great thanks for all the work around here. everyday i sit down to check the rc pages to see whats going on, i see alot of your name, fixing all the little things like coin templates or reformating pages. the admins and the community do greatly appreciate your effort. --Uberfuzzy 16:29, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Happy to be able to help. I really enjoy fixing all this little stuff. :) --Airlyth 06:53, 24 October 2007 (UTC) New Timeline pages Are you planning to add the new timeline pages you have defined in the last couple of days (Freeport Ruins Timeline and Commonlands Old Timeline are the ones I noticed). If you are I will stop trying to maintain the timelines until you have finished rearranging things. --SwordMage 22:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) The problem is that the Timeline link also provides the link in the navagation bar and by changing the names to the ones for the box to the right (to use displaytl) you actually break those links. I think that was the reason some of the pages retained the old macro at the top; for instance, "Freeport Ruins" is needed for the box, but "Freeport Districts" is needed for the link to the timeline page that presents the whole timeline for the Sprawl, Graveyard, Sunken City, and Ruins. --SwordMage 07:46, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I see what you mean. I won't change it anymore if it breaks the link in the navigation bar. --Airlyth 07:52, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --SwordMage 08:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Let me see if I can work on getting this fixed for you both, btw. We really would rather one link and we've been slowly sweeping through for things like these (ah the joys of a wiki!). I'll put this on my to-do list, but please keep going with the way you've been until we have a chance to take a look at it, ok? Thanks to both of you!--Kodia 00:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) poke Template_talk:EquipInformation#Images Rollback Rights Granted Greetings! After a discussion with the active administrators on EQ2i, we'd like to let you know that we've granted rollback rights to your account. With the sheer amount of editing you do at the wiki, we're hoping that the little boost to your privileges will help you with cleanup if you happen to see errors/abuse that would be better served by simply being rolled back instead of re-edited. Thanks for all your hard work on the wiki.--Kodia 21:05, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the rights. I really appreciate it. --Airlyth 08:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC)